Fuel cell systems are a sort of power generation system converting chemical energy of fuel directly into electric energy.
A fuel cell system includes a stack for generating electric energy, a fuel supply system for supplying fuel to the stack, an air supply system for supplying oxygen, an oxidizing agent required for an electrochemical reaction, in the air to the stack, and a heat and wafer management system for removing heat of reaction of the stack outwardly from the fuel cell system and controlling an operation temperature of the (fuel cell) stack.
The air supply system of the fuel cell system is configured to control the revolutions per minute (RPM) of an air blower through feedback controlling of currently required supply air with respect to a target flow rate by means of a flow rate sensor, and to adjust pressure of a cathode side by means of a pressure control valve.
However, when loss of supply air occurs due to blockage of a flow channel or leakage of a pipe in the air supply system, a normal output of the fuel cell system cannot be realized.